


Personal

by WildKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2018 Tomione Smutfest, Dom/sub, F/M, Godly Power, Hades Tom, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: Hermione answers a personal add in search of a man who can fulfill her sexual desires.  She may have gotten more than she could handle.





	Personal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

“Look at this one!”  Ginny said in an excited tone that only made Hermione groan as she looked up from the political section of the Prophet she had been reading.   
  
“I’m not answering a personal add.”  She said for what felt like the hundredth time.   
  
“Oh come on this one sounds great!”  Ginny said clearing her throat so she could give it the proper inflection.  “Romeo looking for his Juliet to shower with my eternal romance and devotion.  Contact me, and I will sweep you into a whirlwind of your dreams.” She read even adding a sigh to push her point.   
  
“They both kill themselves in the end,”  Hermione said without missing a beat.   
  
“What?”  Ginny asked looking at her friend in confusion.   
  
“Romeo and Juliet.”  She said and looked up from her paper to give her friend and roommate her full attention.  “Kill themselves in the end. Why would I want to be Juliet?”   
  
“Come on; it’s been months since you and my brother broke up.  He’s moved on; you need to as well. Just go on a date, and I promise to stop bothering you.”   
  
“With one of those guys?”  She asked motioning to the personals section in her friend's hands.   
  
“Yeah.  I mean I’ve been only reading you the good ones.  There are some pretty awful ones too.” Ginny said as she scanned the page.  “Like this one: ‘Looking for a woman who needs to lose control. Give me dominion over your body and soul for one night, and I will show you the true meaning of release.  I will show you the glory of submitting your desires and take the burden of your tired mind.’ Like who is that guy kidding?” She laughed and went back to scanning for other adds she liked.   
  
Hermione bit her cheek and shook her head.  She didn’t trust her voice enough to respond.  Ginny said that was a bad one, but it was the first she had read that day that had gotten any reaction from her body.  The idea of giving up control for a night appealed to a very secret part of the overworked bookworm.   
  
The rest of the day Hermione was distracted as all her busy mind wanted to think about was the promise of unburdening and the glory of release.  Hermione didn’t feel like she was giving her all that day, which meant that she was only doing one person worth of work instead of the three people she usually covered.   
  
At lunch, she skimmed the office copy of the Prophet to find the personals section.  She spotted the one Ginny had read that morning easily. It seemed the wizard who took out the add had paid extra to give it an ornate border that looked like chain continually moving around the text.   
  
A break from overthinking was precisely what she needed, and she figured if the guys were ugly or a real creep she could always curse him before he could do anything to her.  She was pretty confident in her self-defense spells that she took a deep breath and started to form a reply to the ad in her head.   
  
His confirmation of her request had been simple and straightforward.  She was to arrive at the club at 7 pm sharp wearing a purple dress with her hair down loose on her shoulders.  It was 6:57 and she was looking up at the sign for Hell’s Gate. It was a muggle club in the heart of London, but it was probably for the best that they meet somewhere public first.   
  
She had merely charmed one of her dresses to be the deep purple he requested, and she felt a bit sexy to be wearing what a man had ordered her to.  She had decided on 4-inch heels to go with the knee length dress feeling a bit more alluring with the shape the heels gave her ass.   
  
She decided it was best to wait the three minutes outside the club.  She wasn’t sure, but she felt the man wanted his directions to be followed to the letter and arriving early was not what he had instructed.   
  
When she finally stepped through the door into the dance club, the bouncer looked her up and down with a quick appraisal.   
  
“All the way back and up the spiral staircase.”  He said without her having to say a word.   
  
She nodded and made her way to the back of the club.  Being a weeknight it wasn’t exactly busy in the club, but there were still enough people around to make her feel comfortable, without so many people that she felt overcrowded.   
  
It was easy to spot the staircase in the back and as she approached she noticed a sign that read ‘Owner and private guests only.’   
  
Her mystery wizard must own the club.  She looked around again before heading up to the secluded area.  She reminded herself there were still people downstairs and she could easily get away if she needed to as she ascended into a much more quiet space.   
  
The room was dark, only lit by the large windows that showed the London skyline.  As she didn’t feel she had climbed that many stairs she assumed either the windows or the room were enchanted.   
  
She was alone for now, and Hermione took a moment to look around the space.  The floor was covered in a soft dark gray carpet; there was a desk as well as a sitting area.  She thought this must function as his office for the club.   
  
Her eyes were then drawn to an ornate set of armored robes with a bident set next to them in a place of honor.  When she moved closer, she realized both robes and weapon were of classic Greek style. They didn’t seem to fit the rest of the space, but here obviously his most prized possessions.   
  
She felt hands on her hips before she ever heard him move into the room.  Her heart stopped, but her eyes stayed on the robes in front of her.   
  
“Do you think their pretty?”  A deep sultry voice asked her, and she forced herself to speak again.   
  
“They must be recreations.  I’ve never seen Greek armor stand the test of time this well.”  She said not answering his question.   
  
“They are original, but I cared for them for a long time.”  He explained as his hands slipped up her back. “Now, answer the question I asked, or we will start with a punishment.”  He said in a tone that would not be denied.   
  
“Sorry.” She said knowing she was already messing this up.  She just had to show how much she knew about things. “It's rather lovely in its way.” She added quickly.  “It reminds me of what Hades is often depicted wearing; you even have a bident.”   
  
His hands moved around to her stomach and pulled her back against a well-muscled chest.  “It has always been my preferred weapon.” He explained as they both kept their eyes on the armor.   
  
“I don’t know what I am doing here.” She admitted fighting the urge to pull away from him.   
  
“Not knowing is new to you.”  He said, and it was a statement and not a question.  “You always know exactly what you are doing and why.”   
  
“Yes.”  She agreed, nodding.   
  
“Tonight you are my acolyte.  You don’t need to know anything but what I demand of you.  I will think, and you will do.”   
  
“That is what I wanted.”  She said though she could hear the uncertainty in her voice.   
  
“That is what you need my dear.  I can smell it on you. You are slowly killing yourself with how much of the world you carry around.”  He spoke softly, but with such surety in his voice it made Hermione sag a bit.   
  
“Maybe.”  Was as much as she could let herself agree out loud.   
  
“By simply standing here you have agreed to do everything I say and submit your entire will over to me.  I will give you one last chance to leave unmolested.” He told her letting go and stepping back.   
  
She had gotten used to the heat of him and felt the loss keenly when he moved away.  She turned around to look at him, wanting to see the man before she committed herself to the night.   
  
He was beautiful.  So beautiful in fact that Hermione felt suddenly self-conscious and unattractive.  His black hair framed a pale, sharp face that almost glowed in the darkness of the room.  His eyes were like pools of obsidian looking down at her with such intensity it took her breath away.   
  
Why would the dark angle standing before her ever want someone like her?  She was nothing compared to this demon, and she had half a thought to walk out before he kicked her own.   
  
She looked to the floor and was about to tell him just that when his hands snaked out and grabbed her by the throat.   
  
“Times up.”  He said forcing her to look into his eyes.  “You will do nicely.” He said, a cold smile forming on his lips.   
  
“What?”  She asked feeling slow and stupid suddenly.   
  
“No.”  He said firmly and shook his head.  “No more questions unless you have permission.  Now you will stand perfectly still. If you move the tiniest bit, I will know and punish you severely.”  he said before letting her go and taking a step back again.   
  
She held her breath and didn’t even move her eyes as he looked down at her.  She wondered how long he would make her stand, but also this was somehow exhilarating.

Her jaw tightened, and she let out a small sound of pain as her clothes disappeared in an agonizing flash.  It felt like her very skin had been ripped from her body, but she didn't want to disappoint him by failing his very first test.   
  
She even continued to stand on her toes as best she could with the heals vanished from her feet.  The man's magic was rough and painful but nothing she couldn’t handle.   
  
“Such discipline is not something easily forged.”  He commented as he walked around her in a slow circle.  “How is it one so young is already made of steel?”   
  
“The war wasn’t an easy thing for my friends or me.”  She answered wondering that the wizard hadn’t recognized her from the start.   
  
“Ah yes, so many lives lost, it was quite a busy time for me.”  He said as he stepped up behind her. She wanted to push herself into his heat but knew better than to break her stance.   
  
“I don’t know what that means.”  She told him as she felt his hands on her once more.  His fingers brushed down her back and over her ass as she tested her resolve.   
  
He chuckled and shook her head.  “You don’t have to know my dear. Tonight it is my job to think for you.”  He pointed out as he continued to move around her. “You like this form?” He asked as he was looking back into her eyes.   
  
“Yes.” She said honestly, her legs starting to hurt with the way she held herself up.   
  
“It's a bit new for me, added when a dark enough soul comes to my realm.  You see I grow stronger from them, and gain some of their personality and appearance.”  He told her only confusing her more.   
  
“I…”  She wanted to shake her head.  What was he talking about?   
  
“He is the one that makes me seek control, and I must say, I enjoy it.”  He said with hunger now clear in his tone. “What should I make you do my little pet?”  He asked smirking at her. “What will get that busy little mind to turn off? He asked, but she could tell he didn’t mean for her to answer.   
  
“Go bend over my desk and spread your legs for me.”  He ordered before giving her a sharp slap to the face.   
  
She gasped and moved quickly to do as he bid.  She wanted this, and her heart was singing even if she didn’t fully understand what he was talking about. Somehow the fact she didn’t know made it all better.   
  
“Grasp the other side of the desk.”  He demanded as he moved up behind her.  His hand moved over her ass enjoying the softness of her skin.  “While we continue I want you to think about how much you like all of this.  How much you want to worship me at the god I am to you.”   
  
“Yes.”  She agreed, nodding her head and shaking against the chilly surface.  She closed her eyes so she could work his words over in her mind.   
  
His fingers brushed down her center and played with her core as she invoked images of debasing herself before his shrine.  It came unnaturally natural to imagine herself worshiping at an altar to him. It was almost like he was her god and this was where she would be.   
  
“Ahhh.”  He moaned as he dipped his fingers inside of her.  “A real priestess.” He said sounding pleased with her which only made her lose herself more in the imagined world.   
  
“I am your god.  Say it, my priestess.”  He demanded as he moved his middle finger inside of her with shameful ease.   
  
“You are my god.”  She gasped wanting to move her hips back against his hand but knowing she did not have permission.   
  
“Good girl.”  He breathed pushing a second finger inside of her to join the first.  “Your pleasure and soul belong to me.” He told and she moaned in response.   
  
“My pleasure and soul belong to you.”  She repeated in an unfocused way. The worship of him was filling a place inside of her that she had never known was empty and with it filled she had no room for any thoughts but him.   
  
“You taste so perfect I think I will keep you.”  He purred as he used his other hand to press his knuckle against her clit.   
  
“Keep me, please keep me!”  She gasped, and he could tell she was already overwhelmed by his attention.   
  
“Do you want your god to fuck you, my priestess?”  He asked as his fingers curled inside of her as he continued to use them to pound into her needy cunt.   
  
“Oh yes please, please fill me with your cock.” She said unthinkingly of what a wanton slut she already was for him.   
  
“Say: Lord Hades, please take me for your pleasure, and I will fuck you until you lose all reality.”   
  
“Lord Hades please take me for your pleasure?” She begged and whimpered against his thrusting fingers.   
  
“Such a good doll deserves her reward.”  He hissed as he withdrew his fingers from her slick heat.  She whimpered at their loss, but he soon filled her with something leagues more satisfying.  When her body wrapped around his hardened rod, he let out a growl as she screamed in her first climax of the night.   
  
He grasped her hips and took up a fast pace rutting her into the hardwood of the desk.  He enjoyed the feel of her thrashing under him as he was too much for her over sensitized sex.   
  
“Please?  Uhh!” She moaned under him her back arching, and she didn’t know if she wanted him to stop or to continue.  She basked in the feeling of losing herself in the carnal act and just let herself enjoy the moment.   
  
His hands moved up her nack and held her in place by her neck.  “No. You don’t get any pleases.” He told her as his pounded himself into her small frame.  “Who is in control here?” He asked wanting to remind her of her place.   
  
“You!” She answered not fighting him as he took dominance over her, it was the reason she was here, and she would let it happen.   
  
“Good girl.”  He praised squeezing her neck just a little to show the power he held.  “You like this. You want me to dominate you and make you mine.” He told her, and she agreed wholeheartedly.   
  
“Please yours, all yours!”  She whimpered and moaned as his thrust became bruising in their force.  “Almost!” She gasped feeling a new wave about to crest.   
  
“Who do you owe your pleasure to, who do you worship?”  He growled slowly just enough to delay her orgasm.   
  
“You! Please?”  She whimpered needing release, needing the flood of pleasure that would soon override everything else.   
  
“My name bitch!”  He growled giving her a quick smack on the thigh.   
  
“Lord Hades!” She screamed as her body jerked and her vision blurred.   
  
A moment later she felt the heat of his seed almost burn her skin as he came over her back and ass.  She was still a gasping doll without a thought in the world when he stepped away from her.   
  
She had never felt so wonderfully used, and she could see how people could lose themselves in the right partner.  Part of her feared she could never keep up with someone like him, but she was already too addicted to walk away. Not that she felt like she could walk at all at the moment.   
  
She slowly slipped to the floor only because it seemed like a more comfortable place to sprawl than on the strange man’s desk.   
  
“Come here pet.”  He said from across the room.  She was too worn even to look up. How was he not tired, hadn’t he done more of the work than her?   
  
“I can’t get up.”  She admitted as she swallowed trying to decrease her panting.   
  
“Crawl.”  He ordered more firmly this time.  “We're not done yet; we have so much of the night left.”  He added sounding amused.   
  
The idea they would continue this sent a shiver down Hermione’s body straight to her bruised sex.  She slowly forced herself to roll over onto her stomach so she could at least see where he wanted her.  He sat on the floor atop a blanket he had set out while she was resting. She noticed food and drink set on fine platers, and her stomach growled.   
  
“We must replenish, it's going to be a long night for you.”  He told her with a cold smile.   
  
Hermione forced herself onto her hands and knee and crawled slowly towards the man.  As she moved, her body started to feel a bit better, and she felt able to kneel on the blanket by the time she reached it.   
  
He poured her a glass of some iced drink and set it in her hand.  She took a sip of the juice and licked her lips.   
  
“Thanks.  This was thoughtful.”  She said as she looked over her selection.   
  
“When someone gives me control of their will, it's my duty to think of their needs as well as their desire.”  He said as he reached out and petted the side of her face. She looked up into his dark eyes and couldn’t help another flutter than moved through her body.  There was both fear and desire, and the mix was intoxicating.   
  
“Have we met?”  She asked suddenly because something seemed so familiar about him.   
  
“I am death; I am familiar to all.”  He said with a smirk playing across his lips.   
  
“The whole Hades thing aside.”  She said thinking that was a part of the game he liked to play.  “I feel like I’ve seen you before, but I’ve never been to this club.”   
  
“Eat.”  He ordered as he drank from his goblet.  She watched him as she collected of tarts and fruit and laughed when she noticed the bowl of pomegranate arils.  She ran her fingers over the gem-like seeds.   
  
“Are you trying to keep me in the underworld?”  She asked as she looked up at him, if he wanted to play Hades, she could play too.  “I’m not Persephone.”   
  
“Persephone isn’t real.  I’ve never kept a wife; death is too ever changing for such a thing.”  He said watching her with a keen eye. “Those who are seen as death become a part of me, and I never stay the same for longer than a few decades at a time.”

She left the pomegranate and chose much more mundane selections.  “You take this game pretty far.” She said as she nibbled on the food.   
  
“I don’t lie.  It is not a part of death.  Death is the ultimate truth of all living things.”  He said with all of his intense focus on her.   
  
She laughed and shook her head.  “You are quite good at the part.”  She said as she looked up at him. “But why would the god of death write a personal add and own a nightclub?”  She asked with her smirk.   
  
“I’ve owned Hell’s Gate since the seventies as a way to amuse myself.  I'm a man as well as a concept; I have desires. A few years ago those desires became too… intense to hunt within my club and I found that I was much more likely to find the right kind of woman by placing ads.”   
  
“What happened a few years ago to make your tastes change so dramatically?”  She asked watching him, but there was an alarm going off in the back of her head.  Something he already said was trying to remind her of what had happened only a few years ago.  The man who had died almost three years ago.   
  
“You’re almost there.”  He said as he looked into her eyes.  “There was a wizard who meant death to so many.  He was power and had a keen interest in control.”   
  
She found herself moving back from the dark man without wanting to understand why.  He stepped forward like the predator she now realized he was.   
  
“As a part of me he is not everything he ever truly desires, but himself.”  He said, and she turned to find where she had dropped her wand.   
  
The moment her attention was drawl away he pounced and had her pinned under him.  “I don’t want this.” She yelled struggling under him. “I don’t want to be with someone who thinks they’re Voldemort!”   
  
“Calm down girl.” He ordered as he moved her wrists to one hand and placed his large hand around her neck.  “I want you and I will keep you. It has been an age since a true priestess has worshipped me like you have tonight.  Do you think I would give up your sweet taste?”   
  
“It’s a lie!  It has to be a lie!”  She growled not giving up her fight. “You’re delusional!  Voldemort wouldn’t want me; I’m a muggleborn!” She said trying to use his insanity against him.   
  
“He never actually cared about any of that.” He told her as he kept her pinned while she continued to panic.  “He cared about power and how to gain and keep it. You are power to me, and you taste so sweet. Calm down before you hurt yourself.” he ordered, and she finally stilled under him.   
  
“You say you’re Voldemort and I am supposed to stay calm?”  She asked as she looked up into the deep void of his eyes. “Do you know who I am?”  She asked shaking her head as his fingers held tight to her neck.   
  
“You are my priestess.  Mine.” He growled in an almost feral way.  “Nothing else matters. You will worship me, and I will give you everything you desire.”   
  
“Desire to leave.”  She snapped narrowing her eyes.   
  
“You promised me tonight; you cannot break your work to a god.  Have I not given you everything I promised? Have I not taken control and given you peace?”   
  
“I can’t let a man who thinks he is the worst wizard of all time fuck me.”  She told him, and his grasp tightened. “No matter how many skills me has.”   
  
“I’m not just a man.” He growled and with a mear thought he sent a taste of his power through her body. She needed to know the truth; she needed to believe him.   
  
She screamed at the power both overwhelmed and filled her with the worst kind of sadness.  She remembered everyone she ever lost, and the loss of it all was enough that Hermione knew she would never be happy again.   
  
When he pulled back his energy, she was still sobbing under him, but he did not let go.  “Do you believe me now?” He asked as she whimpered.   
  
“If he’s a part of you then you shouldn’t want me.”  She said, and he could tell she would no longer deny the truth.  “I helped to kill him.” She admitted, and he tightened his fist enough to cut off her air.   
  
“So you have already severed me well my priestess.  Death is my power and bringing him to me was a gift you bestowed without even understanding what you gave.”  He let her breath then, and she took in large gulps of air.   
  
“You look like him.”  She suddenly realized why he seemed so familiar.  He was the image of Tom Riddle.   
  
“You like the way I look.”  He reminded her as he slowly let go of her wrists.  “You are sworn to serve me until the sun rises. Will I have to force your service, or will you allow yourself to give in to your needs?”  He asked watching her closely.   
  
“I don’t need you.”  She forced out, and his hand moved from her neck to her lips.   
  
“You need to give into a will stronger than your own.  Someone worthy of dominating and using you. My priestess, you will only find me.  There is no other match for someone like you.” He told her as he brushed the pad of his thumb over her mouth.  “Stop using this to lie to the both of us. Either of us believes you.”   
  
“Both?”   
  
“You and I.  Though I’m made up of many men and women over the millennia, and I’m still only me.”   
  
She reached up a shaking hand and brushed her fingers over his cheek.  “What does it make me that I want you?" She admitted because what was the point in lying to a god?   
  
A dark smile formed on his lips and he drew his hands down her trembling body.  “This time when I take you, you will know what you are giving. You will worship me and submit to my will.”  He told her as her body arched up into his hands.   
  
“Until the sun rises.”  She agreed knowing she wanted this, and how could one even back out of a deal with a god?   
  
“We will see.” He said as he became satisfied with her compliance.     
  
His hands moved between her legs, and she let out a sound of both pleasure and pain as he slipped a finger inside of her.   
  
“I think this needs more of a rest.”  He told her as he digits continued to pump into her slick sex.   
  
“I can’t believe I'm doing this.”  She said shaking her head as she whimpered and pushed her hips against his hand.  She wanted the pain as much as the pleasure. More now that she knew who she was fucking.   
  
“No more thinking my dear, unless it is to worship me.”  He warned as his thumb brushed against her swollen clit. She let out a whimper as her vision went white.   
  
“Too much!” She gasped as her hands moved to his shoulders.   
  
“Is that your choice, do you get to decide what is too much for this body?”  he asked as he pushed a second finger inside of her.   
  
“No!” She whimpered shaking her head.  “It hurts.” She gasped, but there was a large part of her that didn’t want him to stop.   
  
“Pain is just another kind of pleasure for someone like you princess.”  He murmured as she curled his fingers inside of her to make her gasp and writhe.   
  
“Yes!”  She couldn’t help but agree.  She was his to use, and she wanted that more than anything.   
  
“Very good.”  He hissed enjoying the way she moved under him and the faces she made as she took everything he wished to give.  “But my cock may injury you well-used cunt. I’ll have to find a different hole for my pleasure. Does my priestess have any suggestions?” He asked mockingly.   
  
“Huh?” She gasped not able to think over the thumbing over her body.   
  
“Do you know how to take a cock in your mouth my sweet?” He asked as he slowly pulled his fingers from her core and slipped them between her lips so she could show him what skills she may have.   
  
She moaned around his fingers and ran her tongue against the taste of her pleasure.  She closed her eyes and savored the feeling as she fell back quickly into the rhythm of worshiping him.   
  
He licked his lips and enjoyed the mix of power and pleasure she poured into him.  A moment later he scooped her up and laid her on the sofa so that he head was handing off the side.  He smiled down at her as she licked her lips looking back up at him in a needful way.   
  
“Let’s see exactly what you can do my dear.”  He told her as he shifted onto his knees, so his brushed her lips.   
  
She opened for him without protest, and he groaned as she lavished the head of his manhood with her tongue.   
  
“Do you know giving head makes many women feel powerful and in control.”  He said as he let her take the lead to see how she would react.   
  
“Yes.”  She breathed before taking more of him into her mouth.   
  
He teased her with his cock, giving it and taking it away as she watched her try and keep it between her lips.   
  
“Do you feel in control?”  He asked mockingly wanting her to know exactly who was in control; she needed to understand before he enjoyed her mouth.   
  
“No.”  She whimpered knowing the right answer, but it was still unclear if she believed it.   
  
“We shall see.”  He told her before finally giving her access to the full length of his cock.   
  
He let her get used to his size, let her show him how good of a cocksucker she was before she thrust his hips and took her much too quickly for her to have any control at all.  She gagged as he hit the back of her throat. He let her gag for a moment to see if she would try to push him away.   
  
When her hands just crashed the sofa, he smirked and let her breath before taking up a slow rhythm into her as if she was using any other part of her body.  Soon she started to moan as she got used to the rhythm and was able to relax enough to allow him better access to her throat.   
  
Hermione lost herself in the feel of him sliding deeper and deeper into her waiting throat.  She moaned around him as she felt his hand move up and brush over her breast. He pinched her nipple as he took her throat.   
  
“Spread your legs for me and pleasure yourself.” He ordered, and she submitted glad he had finally given her permission to do what she wanted to do anyway.   
  
She hooked one of her legs over the back of the sofa, and her hand moved between her curls to find the exact place she wished to be touched.   
  
“You will only come when you feel my seed splatter across your face.”  He told her with a growl, and she almost gagged on him again as she whimpered at the wrong time.   
  
She was a divine thing on his couch as she moved against her and took his length down her throat.  Such a picture of bliss that he knew he wasn’t going to let her go any time soon. After tonight she would be ruined for all other men, and she would return to him and be his priestess.   
  
He pulled himself from her mouth suddenly and let himself go across her face and chest.  She screamed in her waiting climax, and he felt the rust of power surge through him. No, she would be his forever more.


End file.
